1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for sensing the presence and movement of bed patients, and more specifically improved sensor switch apparatus for electronically sensing the presence, and the absence location of a person's weight on a bed, chair or the like and sensing a person's movements while in bed, all to assist patient care personnel in monitoring patient safety from a remote location.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common and continuous problem encountered in hospitals, nursing homes, and home care settings is that of patients getting out of bed at a time when their condition, because of medication, disorientations, dizziness, disease, age, or other reasons, is such that unassisted ambulation may create a risk to that person's safety. And, further, that a patient's movement while in bed may indicate a change in their physical condition or that such movement may jeopardize medical treatment or medical monitoring attachments to the patient. Thus it is important that patient care personnel be apprised of any attempted arising of such patients or any movements that may produce complications. This concern is particularly acute in situations of staff reductions in institutions, or in a home care setting where round-the-clock care may be a family responsibility.
Monitoring devices have been developed to address some of these concerns. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,692, 4,295,133, 4,484,043 and 4,565,910.
Generally, these sensing devices have employed electronic means to activate signals or alarms for the purpose of alerting care givers to the patient's attempts to arise. In order for the electronic circuitry to fulfill its function, however, a convenient and dependable sensor switch must be provided to actuate the circuitry. Such a switch must be reliable in providing signals when the patient is leaving the bed or when the patient is moving in bed, and in the case of switches placed in the bed must avoid false signals from the switch being twisted or contorted over uneven support surfaces, such as rumpled bed linens, mattresses, chair seats, and the like. There is therefore, a need for an elongated sensor switch that is economical to construct, easy to use, dependable, and adaptable to use on curved or irregular supporting and actuating surfaces.